Pride Of Saiyajins: Hero of the Day
by Gohan Strife
Summary: What if Gohan wasn't such a geek after the Cell Sage? What if his Saiyajin side stayed with him? What if he hadn't simple stoppe training? What if...
1. Prologue

**Hero of the Day**

_Prologue_

Author's Notes: This shall take place roughly after the Cell Saga, just before the Buu Saga, when Gohan first goes to high school. I always hated the way the saga continued with Gohan, or at least the way the Anime portrays him, as if he were a completely different person than the Cell Saga. At first, I simply thought it was because he was sheltered and such, but now… now I think I shall just write a new story out with a different Gohan. Not the shy, hidden Gohan they show going to High School, but the confident, powerful Gohan that you see waving good bye to his father, without shedding a tear. This story will be a romance between Videl and Gohan the way I think it should have gone.

…

Oh, and I got the name from Metallica's song Hero of the Day, by a music video that involved Dragonball. It's a good one, and inspired the name.

The breeze was gentle across the grassy fields, as the wife of the famous Son Goku threw another sheet over the thick string that ran from one wooden post to the other. Their house was set on the far southern eastern edge of the continent, with a river setting between their home and the fields that reached the mountains. Son Chi-Chi reached down to the basket for another article of damp clothing to hang out and dry, when her eldest son opened the door to the house, stretching his arms to their limits and breathing in the fresh mountain air.

"Gohan," she called out to the grown boy, waving a hand. Gohan smiled, placing his hands behind his head, his fingers interlocking with one another. Chi-Chi smiled at the similarities between her sons and their father, seeming almost identical in a way, aside from the characteristics that set each of them apart, making them unique in their own way. "I packed a lunch for you."

Chi-Chi reached down to pick up the boxed up lunch, which was neatly wrapped up in a white cloth. The demi-Saiya-jin smiled, bowing his head to his mother as he took the lunch.

"Thanks, mom," he said with a smile. "Don't train Goten too hard today."

"Too hard?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow with a smirk, not realizing her son knew of their supposed 'secret training.' "I don't know what you're talking about."

They shared a laugh, before Gohan levitated himself to the air.

"Gohan, I want you to be careful," his mother waved to him with a worried look.

"Don't worry mom," he said with a grin. "I aced all the tests. I doubt real school will be any harder than home school."

"Even still," she called back as Gohan raised himself higher into the air. Gohan nodded, and took off, sending an echoing booming sound throughout the area in attempts to break the sound barrier. Chi-Chi quickly threw her arms out, hurrying herself over to the basket that was nearly thrown over by the child's sudden burst of power. "Honestly, their all alike."

Gohan brought a hand to his chin, while the other held tightly upon the book bag wrapped over his chest and shoulder. Suddenly stopping halfway to the school, he realized the attention he might receive if he simply flew into his class room. With a light bulb quickly flashing over his head, he cupped his hand over his mouth, calling upon the device his father had used when he was a child.

"Flying Nimbus!"

The yellow cloud shot out from the sky, swirling about, as it flew over to the one who had summoned it. With a grin, the boy placed himself comfortably upon the soft cloud's surface, before pointing out toward the city. The cloud, as if sensing Gohan's location, flew off in that direction.

Satan City.

Gohan nearly doubled over at the name when he landed at the entrance of the city, remembering back to the Cell Games. Apparently, the man had become so famous they named the entire city after him. He pinched the bridge of his nose in slight irritation, wondering how people could have even fathomed the man defeating Cell when it was himself all along. He quickly shook his head of the thoughts, knowing he wouldn't want his family in such popularity. His mother and father liked living their lives in solitude, and with his father gone, Gohan didn't want to put his mother in such a state by babbling out to the city that he defeated Cell.

Looking at a clock sign just above him, he noticed he had plenty of time before his school would start. He took his time, taking in the city he hadn't seen since the name had changed. Passing through the down town area, his senses flared, brows lowering as he quickly jumped to the side, a faded blue pick up truck suddenly swerving to the sidewalks, screeching to a stop in front of a bank. The occupants of the back of the pick up all jumped out, holding a variety of automatic weaponry, as well as the driver and passenger, pulling out their own guns.

Brows lowering, Gohan fought the urge to step forward, stuck between stopping the pre-crime and having the chance of being recognized for his inhuman abilities, or to let the authorities handle it. The criminals quickly ran inside the bank, the sensitive hearing of the Saiya-jin quickly catching the screams of the workers inside. Shaking his head free of further thoughts, he ran toward a break between the businesses, taking cover in an alleyway. They might recognize him in his school attire, black hair, and black eyes, however…

"They won't be able to if…"

Gohan quickly gathered energy around him, and within a blink of an eye, a golden flash surrounded him, blinding anyone that would have been looking. Instantly, his facial features changed, his eye color going from black to flashing blue, then shifting to straight green, eyebrows lowering from their black color to yellow, matching the flames that circled around him. His muscles bulged out more slightly, and his hair stuck straight upward, extending past his normal cut, also shifting to a blonde hue.

"I go Super Saiya-jin," Gohan finished with a smirk in his new transformed state. As he relaxed, the flames circling about his form faded, turning his head out through the alleyway. The criminals had just broken from the bank, all making their way to the truck.

"Let's Go!" One of them yelled from the back, holding up his gun in triumph as another threw bags of money into the back. The truck pealed out, the back and front tires leaving marks of rubber in its wake. The driver, however, was fully unprepared when a blonde haired teenager stood in front of the truck, unmoving.

"What the hell?" The man yelled, though the man next to him shook his head.

"Plow through the idiot!"

With no hesitation, the man stepped on the gas. Gohan's brows lowered, a frown firmly placed upon his features. With an extended leg, the truck stopped, while his foot went through the grill. The occupants of the front seat were quickly thrown through the windshield. Gohan extended both his hands, easily catching the two in a clothesline, and allowing the two bodies to fall unconscious to the pavement below.

The others in the back quickly rose to see what had stopped the car so suddenly, and already upon the hood of the car stood the blonde teenager, with a look of rage upon his face. One of the men quickly raised their weapon, and fired an assort of bullets into the teenager's chest. With amazing speed, the golden haired man's right hand moved out to collect each bullet fired upon him. The man who fired the gun watched in pure awe, as Gohan dropped the crushed bullets into the man's lap, leaving him in a state of shock.

"What the hell is this guy?" Another man muttered, as he hopped out of the back, leaving the shocked man to deal with the police. As the man ran, he hadn't made it five steps before running into, what felt like, a steal wall, making him fall right back onto his rear, looking groggily up to the same man who had stopped the car, stopped bullets, and now attempting to stop him from running.

"I give up," he stuttered up to the frowning Saiya-jin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Smart," was all Gohan let escape his lips, as he looked back over to the shocked man in the back seat, who seemed to be fully taken over by the bullets he had crushed with his hand. He smirked confidently, as he waited for the police to show up before taking his leave. As soon as the sirens sounded, rounding the corner, Gohan took his leave; running down to the same alleyway while his hair, eyes, and brows reverted to their original black color. He stepped out of the alleyway, taking front row seats to the criminals' road to justice, unable to hide the smirk upon his face.

"You!" The shout had come from behind him, and apparently, directed toward him. Turning around to face the feminine cry, he was greeted by a frowning girl about his age, wearing a baggy t-shirt and black skin tight shorts stopping at her mid thighs. With her hands upon her hips, she stared at the black haired Saiya-jin with an evil glare that could match his mother's. "What happened here?"

Gohan blinked at the girl's sudden need to know what was going on. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the police cuffing the men with ease and taking them to the cars to lock them away. Turning back to the girl in question, he arched a brow, blinking unknowingly.

"I have no idea," he shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "The cop sirens sparked my curiosity. I just got here."

"Really," the girl replied with a tilt of her head, her intense hues staring holes through the taller Saiya-jin's eyes. Gohan's brows twitched at the intensity of the girl's simple look. Her brows lowered to match, before Gohan broke the gaze, unable to withstand the girl's staring.

"Videl!"

The girl's attention was then brought to the chief of police, who was rushing over to her.

"What happened here," Videl asked again, this time firmly toward the policeman. The oversized man ruffled his beard, before bowing his head to the girl.

"You won't believe half the stories I've received from these people," he muttered with a shake of his head, while he pulled out the note pad he had taken notes on, reading off each one. "Some blonde haired guy came out of nowhere, stopped the car with his foot, caught the two in the truck through the windshield, jumped onto the roof, stopped bullets with his hand, then vanished and reappeared in front of one of the robbers attempting to run away."

Videl blinked in disbelief, shaking her head. The policeman shifted his hat upward, while scratching his head slightly.

"All the reports are exactly the same," he replied to the girl's inability to believe what truly happened. "The other men are starting to call this mysterious person the 'Gold Fighter.'"

"Gold Fighter?" Videl repeated with a laugh. "A man stops a car, stops bullets, and teleports. Did you at least get a description of this supposed Golden Fighter?"

"Of course," he said as he flipped a page over. "Golden blonde hair spiked all upward, green eyes. About six foot seven inches, medium build. White long sleeve shirt, with a black vest and an Orange Star High School badge on the vest. Red cargo pants, and black shoes."

The officer adjusted his glasses, looking up to the girl.

"Some people are assuming he's a new student at your school," the officer stated the obvious, after relaying the badge the man wore. Videl blinked a moment, taking in the picture the officer had just relayed to her.

"Wait a minute!"

Quickly turning, she found the man she had questioned long gone, with no trace of where he had been.

"Where'd he go?" She asked, turning to the officer. The man blinked, scratching his head once again.

"Where'd who go?" He asked in identical confusion, having come up to Videl alone, with no one around the girl.

"The kid that was here just a second ago," she said, turning around. "I asked him if he saw anything, and he said he had just gotten here."

"I didn't see anyone, ma'am," the officer said politely with a shrug of his shoulders. Videl shook her head, watching as the rest of the force picked up the mess. Looking over his shoulder, he turned back to Videl with a nod of his head. "Looks like we can take things from here."

Videl tapped the eraser of her pencil against the desk top resting her head in the palm of her other hand which propped itself upon its elbow against the desk top. Two blondes sat to either side of him, one showing a look of carelessness, leaning back in his chair with his hands locked behind his head while tipping his chair upon two legs. The blonde to the other side leaned upon her side, looking to the dark haired girl with concerned blue hues. Before the girl could question, however, the professor raised his voice over all other murmurs in the classroom, bringing forth their attention.

"Class," he spoke fluently, with a rough voice. "I have a new student to introduce to you all today."

The class half groaned, but half silently cheered, for the day would go by slowly, allowing the new kid to adjust to the school. The blonde male next to Videl leaned forward on his chair with a grin.

"Good," the man said. "Another new kid to torment."

"Sharpner," the other blonde next to Videl shook her head. "Don't tell me you're going to harass the poor kid."

"This new student aces all entrance exams, as well as the pre-exams from his home schooling," the professor went on, while hearing a groan from the other side of the door.

"No, Erasa," Sharpner replied with a grin. "I'm going to harass the poor genius."

"Class, I would like you to all welcome our new student," he started, as he looked back down to the piece of paper set in front of him at the podium stand. "Son Gohan."

Removing his hand from his face, he threw on his father's famous grin, motioning a single wave of his hand to the class.

"Yo," he announced, not even receiving the ever known 'cricket-background' response. He shrugged carelessly, as the teacher pointed a spot in the back for him to sit.

"He's kinda cute," Erasa winked as Gohan started up the stairs, receiving a smirk in response. Videl rolled her eyes at her friend's attempt at flirting, while Gohan took a seat at the end, next to the blonde haired girl.

"Nice to meet you Gohan, I'm Erasa," the girl happily announced. Gohan nodded his head, leaning on the table set in front of them as the girl introduced her 'posse.' "That guy over there's Sharpner. Don't worry about him."

She received a grunt in response, while Gohan noted the name.

"And you probably already know Satan, Videl," Erasa said with a roll of her hand. "Daughter to Mr. Satan, savior of the planet, and world champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai."

Gohan blinked at the girl, instantly recalling her from the incident from this morning. Videl eyed the teen, raising an eyebrow.

"Weren't you the one that I questioned this morning," she said, tilting the pencil she had been tapping toward him. Gohan threw on a hesitant smirk before replying.

"Yea," he said casually, attempting to revert his attention to the class discussion that had started up. Videl, however, wasn't finished with her questions.

"How'd you disappear like that?" She asked, lowering her brows at the man. Gohan blinked, turning back to the girl as if she had four heads.

"Disappear?" He asked, fully remembering flying into the air the moment her attention was brought to the cop. "Sorry, I don't know any magic tricks."

Erasa laughed, as Gohan mimicked a magicians hand movements as he bolded out his last sentence. Videl frowned harder, and once again, Gohan felt the same glare she had seen her mother give his father several, if not countless times before.

_Now I know how dad felt whenever he asked mom if I could train,_ Gohan thought, inwardly shuddering.

"You know something," Videl started to say after a moment of silence, studying Gohan's attire. "This Golden Fighter that showed up this morning looks an awfully lot like you."

Gohan blinked, hiding the sweat drop that appeared on the other side of his head with a casual hand running through his hair while he turned to face the girl.

"A lot of people say I look like someone," Gohan said as casual as he could, rolling his hand dramatically. "I get that a lot."

"Well, this guy that looks like you also wore the same clothes as you," Videl pointed out with her own roll of a hand, mimicking the demi-Saiya-jins movements. Gohan once hesitated trying to come up with an answer. To his defense, Erasa brought herself into the conversation

"But didn't that guy have blonde hair?" Erasa pointed out while bringing a hand to her chin, turning to observe the new kid. "Gohan has black hair and black eyes. I remember hearing the Gold Fighter had golden blonde hair, and green eyes."

"A relative maybe?" Videl asked with an arched brow. Gohan hid the sigh of relief he had led out, and then shook his head.

"I only have a younger brother, and he wouldn't be here fighting crime," he said, returning to his casual expression, attempting to once again focus to the front of the class.

"So you're the oldest of your kin?" Erasa asked brightly, while her eyes became slightly heart shaped. Gohan threw a hand hesitantly over his shoulder, letting his Son grin appear upon his features.

"Yea," he replied. "It's just my mom, Goten, and I at our house. My dad passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Erasa bowed her head. Gohan shook his head.

"It's alright," he said with a firm smile. Erasa nodded her head with a smile. All the while, Videl watched with dagger-like eyes, her brows slowly lowering, studying the man before her. It was like he held up an image, something not himself for everyone to view, making them think he was this one character, this fake image.

"Videl?"

The black haired martial artist blinked suddenly, dropping the pencil she had been holding, turning her shocked face to the front of the class.

"Yes?" She called out with wide opened eyes. The professor frowned at her, apparently having already asked her the question. She stuttered a moment, a hue of pink appearing on her cheeks, wanting to lower herself under her desk.

Three point one four 

Videl blinked, turning around to see where the sentence had just come from. The others still looked at her, awaiting an answer. All save Gohan, who kept his eyes to the front of the class. Apparently, he felt eyes upon him because he turned to the girl, giving her a genuine smile.

Three point one four 

"I think you should answer the question," Erasa poked the girl, who had once again, started to stare at the new student.

"Three point one four," Videl called out, having no idea where the words had come from. The professor paused a moment, before nodding his head.

"That's correct. The diameter would be multiplied by pie," he said, and continued on with his lesson. Videl breathed a sigh of relief, sinking into her chair. Erasa simply blinked at the girl, while Sharpner next to Videl fell asleep with his eyes opened, a unique ability he shared with no one.

"Wow," Erasa started to say. "It was almost like you didn't know the answer."

"I didn't," she said, turning to her. "I didn't even know the question."

"Pretty good guess," Gohan muttered low enough for them to hear, not taking his eyes off the professor, who continued to draw circles, and make equations on the board. Videl studied the teen, and then shook her head, freeing herself of a sudden thought that bottled up in her mind.

No, that's impossible… 

Videl blinked as another thought seemed to over run her own doubt.

_Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it._

With that, the thought was gone, adding in to the other amounts of endless thoughts that would continue to run through the poor girl's mind. She felt instantly that it was going to be a rather long school year.

Author's Notes: I have no idea where this story came from, and I'm going to try to not take things from the show, aside from Saiya-man and a few other things, like Videl's training. Other than that, I'm going to attempt to stray away from a few of the episodes, and create my own little stories to try and keep you all entertained with surprises, rather than expecting Buu to show up and destroy the planet. He will, but it'll go much differently in this story. –Nod- Hope you liked the prologue, and I'll have chapter one up and running in a little while.

Sharpner … Sharpener

Erasa … Eraser

Shrug- I don't name them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hero of the Day**

Chapter 1

Gohan tugged onto his strap bag, as he reached the cafeteria of the school, carrying his luck bag in the pack that was strapped around his chest. The day had gone by pretty fast, with continuous murmurs of his alter ego going about like moths to a flame. With his enhanced hearing, he continued to listen in to the girls giggling over him, or his Super Saiya-jin form at least. He held his grin all the way to an empty table, quickly taking a seat.

"That's a pretty big head you've got there," came Videl's voice from behind him. Erasa had already seated herself next to Gohan, her bright blue eyes fluttering innocently at him while Videl sat at his other side. "I'm only sitting here because Sharpner's taken it upon himself to completely fill our table up with them."

Videl didn't even point, shuddering at the thought. Gohan looked to see what the fuss was about, looking over to the blonde haired man's table filled with lower classmen, or girls for that matter. The Saiya-jin let out a single laugh while shaking his head.

"Well, you're welcome here," Gohan said as he unwrapped the lunch box his mother had prepared. He was surprised to find a letter taped to it, quickly pulling it off and reading it to himself.

_Dear Gohan,_

_I know you probably were expecting a big lunch, but I assumed you didn't want people to stare at your Saiya-jin appetite, so I packed you a 'light' lunch. Instead, I made arrangements with Bulma for you to head over there if you are hungry after school if you can't make it the whole flight home. Remember to call to let me know if you're not coming straight home! Hope your first day of school is going good!_

_Mom _

Gohan laughed inwardly at the small chibi-like version of his mother smiling, holding up a peace sign toward her signature. He shook his head, quickly pocketing the letter and opening the box and setting it out in front of him.

"Wow, someone likes to eat," Erasa said, eyeing the fully prepared meal Gohan pulled from the somewhat small box, not really believing all the food fit perfectly in the small box. Gohan laughed hesitantly.

(Line Break)

Gohan looked about the field, dressed in his gym clothes, the same colors for everyone, as their teacher stood on the pitcher's mound, splitting the group into two different teams. With Videl being Orange Star High School's lead pitcher for the women's team, and Sharpner also for the men's team, those two were split up into different teams, both taking the mounds each inning. He had heard of the sport in books he had read, and when Goten turned six, he had coned his mother into actually buying a television set. Goten got his daily servings of early morning cartoons, followed by heavy training that his mother had assumed went unnoticed by the demi-Saiya-jin's older brother. After viewing the sport on television as well, it didn't seem that hard at all.

With the teams made up, everyone took their positions, while Videl's team took to the side, first at bat. Sharpner grinned, and hurled the ball to the girl, attempting to sneak a fast ball on the first pitch. Ever knowing Videl, expecting this of course, nailed the ball with a crack, sending it high into orbit, knocking far against the score board. Her team cheered, already up one to zero on the first pitch. Sharpner blinked in utter shock, but attempted to collect himself while Mr. Satan's daughter ran her bases. Gohan stood up when the coach ordered him up next, grabbing a bat and placed a helmet over his head. He took his place next to the batter's box, mimicking the stance Videl had held.

"Son," the teacher called to Gohan by his last name, while Gohan looked over. "I thought you were right handed?"

Gohan blinked, not understanding where this was going.

"I am," he replied.

"Then why are you in the left handed batter's box?" The coach continued his thoughts. Gohan looked to the plate, to the box, and then looked up to the coach with a shrug.

"Does it matter how I stand?" Gohan asked, receiving a snicker from the catcher and Sharpner across the way. The coach shrugged his shoulders, and Gohan got back into position.

I'm gonna tear this new kid's head right off with this pitch, and make him hit the dirt faster than an air raid.

Sharpner revealed his signature grin, while Videl caught the glare he gave Gohan, blinking her eyes open in realization.

I probably don't want to do what Videl did. She's captain of her team, so I should probably just no swing on the first pitch.

Gohan confirmed holding the bat in place on the first pitch, taking up his stance, and choking up on the back. Videl, realizing Sharpner was going to throw his pitch, started to shout out a warning which went all for nothing.

"Gohan, watch out!"

Gohan's eyebrows lowered, seeing the ball coming straight at his head frowning deeply. With his Saiya-jin side quickly taking over, he leaped back, swinging at the ball. With a crack, the baseball shot toward Sharpner's head, connecting with his hat, barely missing his head. With the amount of speed it traveled, it marked the hat with a black spot, as it continued to fly straight through the dividing fence and coming to a stop, smashing into the leg post of the scoreboard.

The entire class blinked, staring at the teen who had just turned a bad pitch into a homerun, or at least, an inside the park homerun. The ball did go through the fence, but not over it, though no one seemed to be arguing over the matter, simply staring at the Saiya-jin who finally took his bat back, placing it on his shoulder, his eyes opening to a glare at the blonde haired pitcher, who had yet to move himself from his pitched position.

"Damn, looks like we both missed," Gohan stated in sarcasm. Sharpner took that moment to straighten himself, turning around to once again become shocked, viewing the remains of his hat, that seemed to burst into flames from the amount of speed the ball had traveled passed it.

Gohan's team took the field after a few more rounds of swinging the bat. Videl, naturally, took to the pitcher's mound while the coach pointed Gohan out to middle outfield, patting his glove as he took his position. With little or no action through the entire inning, Sharpner stepped up to the plate, while Gohan forced himself to wake up from his day dream. While the two pitchers of Orange Star High exchanged knowing glares to each other, Videl launched her first pitch which Sharpner greeted welcomingly with his bat, knocking it far into the outfield.

Gohan watched the ball heading toward the fence, debating if it were high enough for him to pull off actually jumping. Remembering the first pitch he had received, and the sudden urge for crushing the man's pride, he quickly leaped into the air, his glove catching the ball while hovering nearly twenty feet in the air. Without even landing, he sent the ball slowly in his point of view, but soaring to the first baseman's, catching it before Sharpner had made it half way to the base. Gohan landed with relative ease, finding once again the group of students staring at him. He threw on his father's grin, with a hand behind his back.

Maybe I should try a little more harder to fit in… 

(Line Break)

Gohan stretched his limbs when the final bell rang, indicating the end of school. The class was quick to hurry themselves out the door, while the young demi-Saiya-jin took his time gathering his books into his pack. He once again felt the intense stare of the black haired beauty next to him, looking up just in time to see Videl looking away, as if she hadn't just been staring at him for half the class. He felt a smirk raise upon his features, and followed the class down the stairwell to the class room door, the last one in line.

"Hey Videl, are you coming out later?"

Erasa's voice came out from the hallway, obviously being one of the first students out. Gohan wondered how the girl was able to get out from their position in the far side of the class, though didn't have much time to think about it when the girl next questioned him.

"You're coming too, right Gohan?"

"Going where?" The Saiya-jin asked curiously. Videl shook her head, tucking her books under her arm as the four of them, including Sharpner, headed through the crowded mass of people that flooded the hallway.

"I've got training to do," Videl stated, pushing her way through her fellow classmates, finally breaking free of the school via the double front doors. Erasa gave a pout before returning to Gohan.

"We were going to head up to East Capital later tonight," Erasa replied with a grin. Gohan took a moment to think, before coming up with a reply.

"I have to head over to a friend's house in West Capital on my way home," Gohan stated as they stopped at the front of the school's sidewalk. "What time were you guys leaving?"

"West Capital?" Sharpner repeated with a crazed look. "We'll be long gone by the time you get there."

Gohan blinked a moment, before remembering the actual speed of cars.

"Oh yea, looks like I'll be busy the entire night then," Gohan joked with a hesitant laugh.

"West Capital," Videl said suddenly, bringing a hand to your chin as she looked to the Saiya-jin suspiciously. "Don't you live east of the Namuha Desert?"

"Yea," Gohan stated casually, not seeing where the girl was going with this. Videl then searched about, as if looking for something, before turning back to Gohan.

"Do you drive?" Videl then asked. Gohan blinked a moment, giving her a strange look.

"No," he answered. Videl's frown increased, crossing her arms over her chest while holding her books against herself.

"How were you planning on getting to West Capital, then back to your house? That's at least a twelve hour ride there," Videl firmly stated, uncrossing her arms and poking Gohan accusingly in the chest. "And twelve hours back."

"Well," Gohan started hesitantly, searching for words. Suddenly, Kami seemed to be looking over the young Saiya-jin as Videl's wrist watch sounded an alert. Quickly dropping the conversation, she pulled her wrist upward, dropping her books in the process.

"Videl!" Came the shout from the small speaker on her wrist. "There's been a hijacking downtown. There're hostages on the bus, and there's no way we can get to them. They say they're going to start shooting if we don't give into their demands."

"I'll be right there," she said after getting the exact location. She took a moment to glare at the Saiya-jin, hesitant about waiting for an answer. "I'm not through with you, Son."

With that said, the girl quickly ran off, taking a small capsule from her pocket, clicking it, and throwing it out to an open area. A small helicopter craft exploded in a puff of smoke from the small device, and Videl quickly boarded it, taking off to head downtown. Gohan watched the girl go, debating on making sure the girl was truly safe.

(Line Break)

"I want my damn money!"

The shout came from the man inside the bus, throwing an old woman to the window, forcing the barrel of his gun to the temple of her head, while she screamed in pure horror.

"I'll splatter this bitch's brains all over this freak'n bus if it's not here in ten minutes!"

The man grinned, when he received the confirmation from the police that the money was in route. He quickly pulled the lady from the window, tossing her down to the seat she was sitting in, only to have her old husband wrap his arms around her, cursing under his breath.

"What was that old man?" The man turned, pointing the pistol in his other hand to the man's forehead. He stuttered in fear, as his wife cried, trying to place herself between the gun and her only love. He man laughed, pulling the gun away, watching the man's face turn white. "Don't worry, if I get my money, you can all go free."

Three men were sitting on the bus with a total of ten passengers, including the driver, who was tied to the floor, and gagged for some strange reason, even though it mattered not if he talked. Police lined their cars around the bus, surrounding it from any escape. The bus had stopped at a small intersection for a routine stop, before the three men took the bus over, then demanding a total of a million zeni be delivered to them, along with a free ride to where ever they chose. Of course, that would not be relayed until the money had arrived.

"Ingo!" The man shouted, apparently the brains and boss of the operation. A slightly shorter man, with tattoos along both his arms, and a Mohawk hairstyle turned his head from the driver's seat with an entertained grin upon his face. "Once we get the money, I want you to drive straight through those blue and whites."

"It'll be my pleasure, boss," Ingo replied with a grin, while revving the engine, filling the cops in front of him with anxiety.

(Line Break)

Gohan landed at Capsule Corp with record timing, with a chibi Trunks wondering in the front yard, surprised to the older Saiya-jin. He quickly ran over to him, and Gohan smiled, picking the child up.

"What's going on, Trunks?" Gohan asked Trunks, who replied with a grin.

"Dad's letting me train in the gravity room today!" Trunks announced happily. Gohan blinked a moment, as he set the child down.

"Gravity room, hu?" Gohan started, bringing a hand to his chin. "I remember my first time training under a higher gravity. It was in the Room of Spirit and Time."

Trunks smiled, remembering the stories of his father from the Cell Games.

"Yea, dad told me all about that room!" Trunks said with excitement as they entered the house. "He said someday when I become a warrior, he'll take me to that room to train me for a whole year! But I have to become strong like him first."

"Wow," Gohan stated firmly. "Your dad said that?"

Trunks nodded. Gohan brought a hand to his chin in thought.

Wow, Vegeta's really taking training his son seriously. I guess Miari Trunks' death back in the Cell Games must have really taken a toll on him.

"Ah, Gohan!"

Gohan turned smiling to the face of Briefs, Bulma; the blue haired scientist slowly making her way to leading the organization of her father. Bulma hugged her best friend's eldest son, before pulling away.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she said with a tilt of her head. "You should stop by more often. Chi-Chi was here the other day, but you were at home studying."

"Yea," Gohan said with a grin. "Mom had me studying all night for the entrance exams for High School."

"So you're a college boy, eh?" Bulma said with a grin. Gohan laughed.

"Not yet," Gohan replied.

"It's what your mother always dreamed of," Bulma stated firmly. Shaking his head, Gohan remembered the reason he came here.

"Hey Bulma, I wanted to know if you could make me something…"

(Line Break)

Videl arrived just as the money had. The chief of Police had planned on waiting until the savior of the world's daughter had appeared before attempting to continue negotiations. With her helicopter landed, and money bag in hand, Videl walked slowly toward the bus, while the leader peaked his head out the window, with a hostage next to him.

"What's wrong, pigs, sending a bitch to do a man's job?"

Videl gritted her teeth together, as she approached the bus. She hated the fact that people would hide behind hostages, instead of attempting the crime themselves. Even though both actions were considered evil, she felt a hostage situation such as this only marked the criminals cowards, rather than attempting to rob a bank, and get out quick before the cops showed. The daughter of Hercule Satan quickly shook her head free of such thoughts, while approaching the entrance to the bus, which opened to greet her to the boss.

Her eyes quickly shifted throughout the bus, quickly taking in various scenarios she could play out with the least amount of casualties. One driver sitting at the front, the boss at the door, but there was still the third in the back, holding onto a hostage. She couldn't take the risk of that man firing upon the small child he held in his grasp. She handed the man the bag, turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, missy? Why don't you come with us?"

Videl didn't know whether to be disgusted by the offer, or completely ecstatic. Not only would this increase her chances of stopping the crime, but they hadn't the faintest idea of who she was, or what she could do to them. Quickly throwing on her best acting skills, she turned to the man with a fearful gaze.

"No," she cried. "You have your money, so why don't you just leave?"

Playing it out the best to her abilities, a victim in a situation, the man grinned, grasping the girl by the lapel of her shirt. Videl fought hard not to kick the man in the groin, grasp his neck, and pull him downward, kicking him over her shoulder, and right out the door he had pulled her into, then taking out the driver.

Her thoughts were pushed aside, when she realized the bus had started moving, and she was thrown into the back. A few of the passengers breathed a sigh of relief to the girl, but her quick look would shush them about keeping who she was a secret if they wanted to get out alive.

The man in the back quickly moved to the front to join his boss and the driver, giving Videl exactly what she wanted; hostages on one side, criminals on the other, and herself in the middle. The boss quickly opened the large sack, counting the endless supply of zeni held within.

"Yea, with this, we'll be able to buy our own island," he said with a grin.

Suddenly, the bus swerved to the right, avoiding an explosion that simply appeared from nowhere in the middle of the road, coming to a stop halfway on the sidewalk. Everyone had been thrown to the floor, weapons nearly lost, giving Videl only a fraction of a second to collect herself. Quickly running up the walkway, she jump kicked one man, sending him sideways into the doorway of the bus, forcing it to break open and bring him to fall upon the concrete flooring below him.

With an extended fist, the girl punched the leader of the group in the face, then grabbed the shoulder of his jacket, pulling him into her knee that raised high enough to knock the wind out of him. She quickly pulled further while turning to the side, throwing him straight out the bus. The driver had all but turned to see the furious look of Satan's Daughter glaring at him with flamed eyes. With a fearful look, he went for a grab, when his own wrist was grabbed instead, twisted to a break, and his neck suddenly chocked against, knocking his wind pipe into full repair mode. As Ingo grabbed his neck in attempts to breathe, Videl threw the final of the trio outside along with the others, hopping out herself.

The two members from before had recovered, while the third still staggered with his throat. The leader quickly pulled out his automatic pistol from its holster at his chest, aiming it at the girl. Videl hid her worried look, not sure if she could avoid getting shot. Gritting her teeth, she lowered herself, ready to dodge the moment the man pulled the trigger.

Shots were fired. Many shots.

Videl hesitated.

She gasped when she realized the shots had stopped, and she was still alive. She blinked her eyes open, only to find her view blocked by a flowing red cape in front of her. The three men all stared in disbelief as a man appeared from no where, standing between them and Videl. The man wore a Saiya-jin Armor type of get up, with a black skin tight battle suit underneath. A green martial arts gi top was wrapped around his top, and a black utility belt worn round his waist. Upon his feet and hands were the Saiya-jin style boots and gloves, signature to Vegeta himself. Upon his head, hiding his face, was a bronze colored helmet, with a black visor with antennas sticking out rather stylishly to either side. The cape was pinned to his green gi top, and swayed in the wind, with his gloved hands held out in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" The boss asked. The man applied a cocky grin, lowering himself a moment. Within a blink of an eye, all three men doubled over one after another, before the man reappeared, a boot placed upon the leader of the criminal's back, forcing his stomach to the ground.

"I," he said in a firm voice, looking to the bus full of citizens, all in complete awe over their new savior. "Am Saiya-man."

"Saiya-what?" Videl finally collected herself, shaking her head as she walked over. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Saiya-man blinked at the girl, giving a confused look behind the mask.

"Well, I thought I said I was Saiya-man," he said with a smirk. "I don't know, maybe I just mumbled it. If you didn't hear it, the name's Saiya-man."

"Yea, I heard you," Videl said, as she stepped on one of the criminals, who let out a yelp when her boot came smashing down upon his back. As she made her way over, she pointed an accusing finger at his chest. "I want to know what you're doing here, Mister Saiya-Man."

"Doing what Satan City's finest can't," he said with a grin. Videl's eyes became daggers, in an attempt to stab the man by simply her glare.

"I could have handled that perfectly find myself," Videl stated, throwing her arm dramatically toward the bus. "I've got this town covered, why don't you go take care of some other town."

"Oh, so cold," the hero smirked, which only enraged the girl more. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you. Don't worry, I wont interfere with your little game of cops and robbers."

"Game?" Videl yelled. "You think this is a game! You think you can dress yourself up in a costume and save people's lives?"

Saiya-man looked over his uniform, then back to the bus, then down at the criminals.

"Well, I guess that is what I just did now isn't it?" He stated with a grin. Videl threw her arms up.

"How the hell did you stop those bullets anyhow?" She asked curiously, seeing as the man was going no where with her other line of questions. The man blinked, placing his hands upon his waist.

"I didn't stop them," he announced, before bringing his hand out for her. "I caught them."

He dropped the crushed bullets to the ground, leaving her eyes like saucers. Blinking them back to normal, she gave him another accusing poke, while he put his arms up in defense.

"And exactly where did you come from, Saiya-man?" She asked accusingly, as the hero backed away from her glare, which she only continued to give, stepping forward with each step back.

"From up there," he said, pointing to the sky. Videl looked up to the sky, then back to the hero, letting out a laugh.

"Yea, right. You're some alien sent here to Earth to protect the citizens of Satan City," she said as sarcastic as she could. Saiya-man nodded with a smirk.

"Looks like you've got my purpose in life marked," he replied dryly. Videl frowned, staring at the mask he wore.

"Well, if you're really from another planet, what's with the Capsule Corporation helmet you're wearing?" Videl quickly pointed out the Capsule Corporation Logo on both sides of the helmet, quickly resulting in a worried look upon the figure before her. Almost as if the girl had sensed it, she peered lower in an attempt to look under the mask, now that she had him cornered so far back he was against the wall of an office building.

Saiya-man, however, quickly took to the air, seeing the girl's attempts to pull out his identity. Videl blinked, as the man was suddenly lifted into the air. Looking up, he saw him levitating, with no strings or wires attached, his arms across his chest.

"You can fly!" She asked in shock, as he lowered himself to the ground. He held the same smirk as earlier, while nodding his head. "You caused the explosion earlier. How?"

"Like this," he said, as he brought his hand out in front of him, holding his palm upward. "This is called Ki energy."

Within his palm, energy gathered spiraling together, glowing into a blue sphere. Videl watched in amazement, before shaking her head, pulling herself from the sudden stare she had taken.

"That's jut a simple magic trick," she said with a shake of her head. "My dad's taught me all about you people."

"Me people?" Saiya-man repeated, not understanding. By now, the police had arrived, taking custody of the criminals who were still knocked out by the gentle taps of Saiya-man, and the victims had already been freed after being questioned. This left the officers to view the argument between Videl and this new 'Saiya-man' character.

"Yea, you go around telling people you can fly, and make explosions with your hands," she said with a roll f her hand. Saiya-man blinked a moment, looking up to the sky, then back down to Videl.

"You think I do magic?" He said with a grin. Videl nodded with a frown. "Then take my hand."

"What?" She asked, looking at the extended hand of Saiya-man. He smiled genuinely at the girl, enough to make her cheeks heat with a pink hue.

"If you think all I can do is magic, take my hand and I'll show you the greatest show on Earth," Saiya-man replied. "That is, unless you're afraid of what you might find."

"I'm not afraid!" Videl quickly stated with a slam of her foot, quickly grasping the man's white gloved hand in her own. She felt the man's strong grip upon her hands, as he slowly lifted to the air.

"Hold on tight," he said, as he slowly pulled her into the air. Videl's eyes nearly bugged out, when she felt all her weight leave the concrete flooring, looking down to see the ground slowly leaving. She looked up to find the man pulling her higher into the air.

"What the hell!" Was all she could let out, before Saiya-man took her for the flight of her life.

(Line Break)

Author's Notes: What's with the Line Breaks? Yea, well Fanfiction(dot)net do not believe in minus signs, no spaces after periods, or more than one double space between paragraphs, so I figure if I put in an actual phrase for each scene shift from now on, maybe I'll continue writing for this website. Neh?

Well anyhow, you wanted an update, here's a quick one for ya!


	3. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

I wanted to inform you all that this story will currently be re-written. Under some rather wild inspirations lately, I have decided to combined three current Dragonball Z stories I currently have in the works, and meld them together; through different points of views of various characters. This will be Gohan's point of view, starting with the very end of the Cell Games. The stories will be of "_The Pride of a Saiya-jin_" collection, and most likely will be starting off with Chi-Chi's point of view; titled **Broken**. For those of you who would like to know when this story will be placed back up with my version of Gohan, that collection will be titled **Hero Of The Day** most likely, wanting to keep the same title. So keep an eye out for any of those stories within the next few weeks; with the way my writing's been going recently, I'll most likely be writing some simultaneously along side each other, and post them up separately.

Gohan Strife


End file.
